


Red Angel

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, My First Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: A 'Side Story' to my main fic The Human Equation. Shinji & Asuka decide to explore a little bit further after their first proper kiss.Takes place after the chapter - Late Home Tonight Pt. 2





	Red Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note, may/may not be relevant to you but some of you may have noticed this used to be up here and has been missing for a couple of months. Basically some stuff happened in my personal life which made me have a bit of a down period about my writing and such, so I stupidly took everything down from my AO3. I thought I'd re-upload everything because I know people did enjoy it.

“Hey Shinji, dya wanna kiss me?”

She spoke in her most teasing voice, the same one she had used months ago. She saw him sit up and give the exact response she had expected.

“Huh?”

“You know… kissing, we tried it once remember?”

“I… remember.”

Shinji did remember, he remembered Asuka pinching his noise, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe and then running off yelling at him. It had left him confused, angry and a little bit sad. He wondered what this was about now, why was she suddenly acting like this.

“So… do you want to?”

“I… Asuka, I don’t kno-“

It was going exactly as Asuka had imagined it to go, but she had answers prepared for him. She wanted to do this, it wasn’t the most ideal setting but much like when he had confessed his love to her the setting didn’t matter. It was the action that mattered.

“Are you scared?”

Shinji gave no response, she was sure she could see a little nod from him and without giving him anymore time to answer.

“So am I.”

“Really?”

He was standing up now and had walked over to her, she sat up a little bit more and reached out to hold his hand.

“Yes, but I want to do this. Do you?”

He leaned down, his face near to hers. She could see into his eyes now, she could see how scared he was but she could also see the love in his eyes. With her bandaged hand she reached out and caressed his cheek. She leaned forward and Shinji did the same. As his lips approached she could feel his breathing tickling the top of her lip. Resisting the urge to say anything or repeat last time she leaned closer as their lips made contact.

She gently stroked the back of his head and closed her eyes as they shared the moment. It felt strange, sort of awkward at first. None of them really knew what they were doing, she felt his hand gently caress her side.

Eventually their lips parted, it was definitely not like last time. This time they were both smiling and within a few seconds, their lips were meeting again. This time was different, Shinji felt Asukas’ hand pulling his head closer. He felt her lips parting slightly, he parted his to do the same. He felt her tongue enter his mouth, only a little bit at first. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, on instinct alone he raised his tongue to meet hers.

As he did he edged closer to her, gently running his hand along the side of her body. He felt her take a short intake of breath and her tongue probed deeper into his mouth. They were both lost in the moment, he was unsure of how long it had gone on for. A minute, maybe two but it felt like they had been lost in forever.

Her hand had moved around now, no longer stroking the back of his head but gently caressing his face. He raised his other hand to do the same, all the while still stroking her side. Every now and then gently touching her stomach. It was at that moment he started to feel a slight discomfort as his excitement started to rise.

He felt himself blush as he awkwardly twisted his body to try to hide it. He couldn’t let Asuka see it, what would she think if she saw him getting aroused from a kiss. It was too late though, she pulled away from the kiss eying him curiously.

“Is everything alright Shinji?”

He nodded and could feel his cheeks burning red, he raised a leg hoping that would hide anything and tried to think of some excuse for him to excuse himself to deal with the issue.

“Yeah, fine…”

“Are you sure?”

Asuka leaned in closer to him, putting herself on all fours. One of her hands placed on his leg, dangerously close to the cause of his discomfort. He placed a hand over it, still trying to hide it but the look on Asukas’ face told the whole story. She knew about his arousal.

“Would you…”

Asuka looked down confirming for herself what she suspected. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt a sense of pride. She had done that to Shinji, her kissing had caused that. She hadn’t intended it to, but now that it had she wanted just a little bit more. She was frightened, maybe this was a step too far too early but the feelings within her were overtaking her.

“Would you like a hand with that Shinji?”

“What, huh? I… I…”

He recoiled back, stammering in the way he always did when someone caught him off guard. Asuka thought it was simultaneously one of his most annoying and cutest traits. She leaned in again.

“Your problem… would you like me to deal with it?”

Shinji didn’t know what to say, he wanted to say yes, he desperately wanted to say yes. With every moment he was getting harder and it was begging for release. He hadn’t felt this turned on in a long time, he had maybe masturbated a few times but this felt so different. He had never been this hard before.

“Y-Y-Yes…”

That was the answer she was hoping for, the only question now was what exactly to do. Shinji was the first person she had kissed, the first person she had loved and now the first person she was going to do anything with. Outside of her fantasies during masturbation she didn’t actually know what to do. She knew what it looked like, having accidentally caught a few glimpses of him naked but the acts themselves, all she knew was what she had seen in magazines and videos.

She raised her hand slowly, her heart beating ever faster in her chest. She was now fully aware of her own arousal and moved off of her knees to kneel slightly behind him. One arm draped over him and the other fiddling with the button on his trousers. It was awkward removing someone else’s button especially from this angle. She slapped his hand away as he tried to help him and whispered to him.

“No… I get to do this… you can have your turn later.”

After a moment she had finally undone the button and brought the zip down. She reached a hand in and pulled him out exposing him to her. It was different to what she had seen before, he had never been erect when she caught a glimpse of him. She savoured the moment, gripping hold of it feeling how warm it was, running her fingers across the tip feeling how wet it had gotten. She ran her fingers along it from the base to the tip eliciting a low groan from Shinji.

She continued playing with it for a bit, trying to commit the image of it to her memory all the while feeling herself get more and more aroused. Eventually she stopped the teasing and grasped it in her hand and slowly started to move up and down. As she did she gently nibbled at Shinjis’ neck.

“Ah… Asuka... that…”

“Mm hmm?”

“That… feels good… Ah...”

She continued moving her hand up and down all along his length, all the while kissing him in various places. His cheek, the top of his neck, the bottom of his neck, along his collarbone. He had stopped using words at this point, all she could hear now were low groans and moans from him. With every movement she felt him getting ever so slightly bigger in her hand.

“Asuka… I… I… Wait…”

She pulled away and looked at him, wondering why he had told her to wait. Was he not enjoying it? His moans said otherwise, the throbbing she could feel in her hand indicated otherwise. So why did he want her to stop.

He was blushing slightly, “I’m… not going to… last much longer and I… don’t have anything to…”

He trailed off looking embarrassed and she realized straight away what he meant. Shinji had come here from the apartment, he probably didn’t expect to stay the night and had nothing to change into. She looked around for a solution before settling on another idea.

She whispered seductively in his ear, “Don’t worry about it. Let me know when you’re about to. I’ll take care of it.”

“O-Okay.”

She resumed kissing him only now she turned her body slightly so she was no longer behind him. Now she was beside him, and she was kneeling. She kissed his neck getting another moan out of him. She started to stroke him faster.

“Ah... Asuka, that… Ahhh”

Shinji closed his eyes taking in all the sensations going on in his body at that moment. Asuka kissing his neck, her hand stroking him, desperate to get him off. This was so unlike when he did it on his own, this was so unlike those times he had even fantasized about her doing something like this. It felt so good. He could only moan as she tightened her grip on him, all of a sudden he felt it. The build-up indicating this wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Asuka… I’m going to… I’m going to come.”

With a swift motion Asuka stopped kissing him and lowered herself over him, taking him into her mouth and clamping her lips around him. He reacted immediately to the warmth around him, moaning out loud.

“I’m cumming!”

He raised his hand placing it on Asukas’ shoulder digging his nails into her as he let felt himself climax in her mouth.

Asuka wasn’t quite ready for it, resisting the urge to pull away as the first lot hit the back of her throat. Almost immediately she swallowed it down, followed by what was remaining. She felt him twitching still inside her mouth as Shinji finally finished his climax. With the moment over she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder from where Shinji was digging his nails into her.

_‘Felt that good then did it?’_

He shuddered with pleasure as she pulled away from him. She looked at him breathing heavily, his face was red only this time it wasn’t from embarrassment it.

“I… Thank you.”

He leaned in and kissed her, ignoring the taste of his climax letting his tongue explore her mouth this time. Asuka returned the kiss and laid herself back on the bed pulling Shinji on top of her. She let him continue kissing her, hoping that he might get the hint and repay her for what she had done.

It didn’t take Shinji long to get the idea, he raised a hand running it along her side before gently sliding it under her top. She was in a loose fitting shirt, probably put on by the hospital and thankfully wearing no bra. That would make things slightly easier. She gasped as Shinji ran a hand over her breast, it was an awkward movement but felt good all the same.

Asuka wanted more though, she wanted to feel his hand in other places. She took his hand and gently placed it downwards over her. He looked at her.

“Are you sure?”

So nervous, just as she was and so cute she nodded as he placed his hand over her applying pressure. She moaned at the minimal contact, she was aching for him now. This was so different to when she masturbated, she never got this wet on her own even in her most private fantasies.

“Please… more.”

He moved his hand, sliding it under the band of her trousers, under the band of her panties and made contact with her properly. She shuddered and stifled another moan just at the touch of his hand.

Shinji lingered over her for a moment, gently placing his finger over her and pressing against her gently. Feeling the heat coming off of her, feeling just how wet she was. He had never imagined it to be like this. His finger went inside her with ease, as she let out a high yelp.

In his nervousness he immediately withdrew his finger causing her to moan even more.

“Are you alright?”

Asuka stifled the urge to hit him, was she alright? She had never felt better, it was just the shock of how fast he had put his finger into her. She hadn’t the sensation to be that strong. Instead of saying something she put her hand over his and pushed his finger back into her. She moaned again.

“Shinji… Oh, keep… doing that.”

Shinji complied and moved his finger deeper inside her. He curled it around her and began to move it ever so slightly. As he did so he did the same thing she had done to him, leaned in and started to kiss her on the neck.

“Ah… Shinji…. Ahh…”

He applied pressure with the rest of his hand now, settling into a gentle rhythm. With each push she moaned, feeling her body quivering with the excitement.

“Fuck… Shinji, keep…”

Shinji complied, kissing her neck some more. He kissed downwards on her body and Asuka lowered her top exposing one of her breasts to him. Acting on instinct alone he took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently caressing it with his tongue.

“Oh god… Shinji… I’m gonna…”

He took his mouth off of her nipple and looked up at her face, now increasing the speed of his finger ever so slightly. She threw her arms around him, her legs were now shaking as each motion he made brought her closer to orgasm.

“Shinji, I’m… Oh… fuck I’m”

She buried her head up and buried it into Shinjis’ shoulder, without thinking she bit down hard trying her best to stifle the screams accompanied by her release.

Shinji used his other arm to hold her tight as she buried her head into him. He ignored the pain as she bit his neck and instead focused on her clamping down around his finger and the increasing wetness around his hand as she rode out her orgasm. She felt her shudder as waves of pleasure shot through her.

Eventually her orgasm started to subside, she slowly brought her mouth away from his neck. Recoiling slightly as she saw the mark she had left there. He gently lowered her onto the bed as she gazed up at him lovingly.

“Shinji… I love you.”

“I love you too Asuka.”


End file.
